1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a flexible cable and a method of manufacturing the electronic device having the flexible cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable devices, e.g., an earphone, a headset, a smart watch, a smart glasses, etc., which are used in conjunction with one or more types of electronic devices, e.g., smart phones, table PCs, etc., have been developed.
Cables that can be used with the wearable devices for connecting the wearable devices to an electronic device have a constant cross-sectional area. Accordingly, the cable is sometimes not consistent with design and functional requirements of the wearable device.